Hunters in Wonderland
by reia-chan
Summary: Our main charas are in an "Alice in Wonderland" dillemma!!! Thing is, they're separated 'cept for Gon and Kill-chan. What do they do?!?!
1. Where are we!

Disclaimer: HunterXHunter doesn't belong to me, they belong to the Yoshihiro Togashi and some other people. The title is not mine, too. It's from (one of) the HxH Vocal Album.  
  
My horribly corrupted plot bunny ran away and I had to get a new one. This one's a fluffy pink bunny named Pochi-chan. Be afraid. Be very, very afraid.  
  
Kurapica is MALE.  
  
Note: This takes place after Killua and Gon make the bet that whoever gets to have the least money in two weeks will have to do whatever the other wants him to do, and yes, they're still looking for Greed Island. The four are here, and a couple of Geneiryoudan members, too, if I could manage to get their characters right... AND, this is my FIRST, I repeat, MY FIRST HxH fanfic... so... well... you get the point...  
  
NOTE TO SELF:  
Hyso-cat, Kuroro the Mouse, Neon the Queen of Hearts (and Swords), Sailor Stupid Leoryo, Machi the Bunny girl, Irumi the White Rabbit, Hysoka the Madd Hatter(two charas?), Monkey!!!! Did I mention Senritsu as Tweedledum and Tweedledee?  
  
  
Hunters in Wonderland  
by Reia Shiioru [co-written with RikaZ]  
  
WARNINGS: This fic is a parody that might lead to AU-ness, OOC-ness and shounen ai to yaoi. I've added three new characters to this story, and they're MINE. You have been warned of the danger that lies ahead!!  
  
Chapter 1: Where are we?!  
  
  
"Waah! Killua! There are so many people here already!!" Gon exclaimed. Killua clamped his mouth suddenly.   
"Will you be quiet? Can't you see a lot of people are staring at you? You are so embarrassing!" Killua scolded.   
  
"Hey, look, let's go over there!" Gon said and took a step forward-- then stopped completely.   
"Gon," Killua said in the silence of the crowd. "Do you..."  
"I can feel it, too. What's happening?" Gon asked.  
"I don't know... There's something strange going on," Killua said, walking towards Gon. "Time seems to have stopped..."  
  
From behind a stall, a little furry white animal scuttled in front of Gon and off in the opposite direction.  
  
Without saying anything to each other, Gon and Killua ran off to follow the furry animal. A few minutes after, A tall man in a yellow and blue business suit with glasses stopped exactly where Gon and Killua were.   
  
"Strange," said the man. "They were here a moment ago..." Then he spotted a little white animal, almost identical to what Gon and Killua saw before. The man and the animal stared at each other for a while.   
  
/How stupid-looking that earth-creature is! It's so ugly! / Thought the little animal. It turned around and ran off.  
  
"Hey, wait!" The man said, and followed the little animal. The little white animal scurried for its life.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Killua, there's something wrong here," Gon said, staring at the scene in front of him.  
"I noticed," said Killua flatly. "You know, you shouldn't state the obvious, Gon." Gon stuck his tongue out at this.   
  
"Still... this rice field shouldn't be here."  
  
"Yeah," said Gon. "Weird, ne?"  
  
Killua turned around and said, "Let's head back." Killua suddenly stopped. He stood still, shocked. "Doshita?" Gon asked, then turned around. "Waah!" said he, pointing at what he sees. "What happened to us?! What happened here?!"  
  
Gon felt Killua's hand on his shoulder. "I've no idea," said Killua. Gon pouted. The two stayed silent for a while.   
Gon suddenly gasped loudly. "The white animal!" He then turned toward Killua. "Killua, do you remember? We were chasing a white animal!"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Maybe that was the one who took us here," Killua guessed. "And maybe it would be the one to take us back!" concluded Gon. "Let's go look for it, Killua!"  
  
Thus, Killua and Gon started their Animal Hunting.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kurapica blinked. "Hen desu ne..." he said to himself. One minute he was standing next to Daltzolne's car waiting for more instructions and when he turned around, here he was in a castle courtyard. Kurapica then decided to explore a bit, to find out how to get back. He walked on, following the straight path lined by rose bushes. Kurapica found this vaguely familiar. Like a bedtime story nagging on the back of his head, but he never put his finger on it.   
  
Kurapica reached a fork on the road. One led to an endless journey, the other led to a sort-of a maze of more rosebushes. Kurapica stood, thinking of which to take, when two girls in red robes came rushing down the seemingly endless path.  
  
"Tasukete!!!" The girls screeched. They kept on running toward him-- and Kurapica found out why. A giant fluffy pink bunny was chasing them.   
  
As the two girls came rushing by, they took Kurapica with them.   
  
"What? Hey!" Kurapica suddenly yelped. "Hanase!!"  
One of the girls turned to him, panic written all over her face. She said, "If we let you go, Pochi-chan will eat you up!!! She's angry and hungry!"   
The other girl turned to Kurapica and said, "We'll have to hide here so that Pochi-chan will not eat us!!"  
  
Kurapica then noticed that there were tall walls of rose bushes lining the path. The two girls made three sharp turns and stopped completely. "There, we're safe," said the girl with pink hair. "Gretel! Never take Winky out of her cage when I'm feeding Pochi-chan," she said, looking at the other girl (who had brown hair).   
  
"But Apple! I didn't let her out! Petit did!!" Gretel argued. The girl named Apple raised an eyebrow. "Whatever," she said. Apple then turned to Kurapica, who was brushing off dust from his clothes. She bowed courteously. "I am sorry for any inconvenience we have done," Apple said. Upon seeing this, Gretel bowed, too and apologized. "I'm really sorry," she said.   
  
"Er, it's all right, I guess," Kurapica said. / I guess getting out here would take a little longer than I expected.../ thought Kurapica.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I need you comments, your reviews, your suggestions. No flames or I feed you to Pochi-chan.  
  
A/N: The fluffy pink bunny chasing the girls is the same fluffy pink bunny Kura-chan was riding on and Gon and Leorio were hanging for their lives on it. No, wait. Gon was having fun while Leorio was the one hanging for his life. 


	2. The Upside Down World

Disclaimer: HunterXHunter doesn't belong to me, they belong to the Yoshihiro Togashi and some other people. The title is not mine, too. It's from (one of) the HxH Vocal Album.  
  
My horribly corrupted plot bunny ran away and I had to get a new one. This one's a fluffy pink bunny named Pochi-chan. Be afraid. Be very, very afraid.  
  
Kurapica is MALE.  
  
Note: This takes place after Killua and Gon make the bet that whoever gets to have the least money in two weeks will have to do whatever the other wants him to do, and yes, they're still looking for Greed Island. The four are here, and a couple of Geneiryoudan members, too, if I could manage to get their characters right... AND, this is my FIRST, I repeat, MY FIRST HxH fanfic... so... well... you get the point...  
  
  
Hunters in Wonderland  
by Reia Shiioru [co-written with RikaZ]  
  
WARNINGS: This fic is a parody that might lead to AU-ness, OOC-ness and shounen ai to yaoi. I've added three new characters to this story, and they're MINE. You have been warned of the danger that lies ahead!! [Do not drink 5 bottles of 1.5L of Coca-cola in one sitting. Not only will it bring bladder problems, it will also give your brain strange thoughts...]  
  
Chapter 2: The Upside Down World  
  
By the time the sun was setting, Gon and Killua reached a path leading to a very curious woodland. And by that time, their stomachs were empty.  
  
"Gon," Killua started, "I'm hungry!"  
"I know," Gon said. "I am, too. But I'm sure we'd find something to eat in that woods."  
"You're just saying that to make me go in there. I told you I'm not. It looks too weird!"  
"Starve, then," Gon said, walking toward the forest.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Killua followed suit.  
  
Gon eyed his companion. "I thought you weren't coming?"  
"Are you crazy? I'm not going to leave you alone in this crazy world!"  
Gon snorted. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves," said the pink-haired girl. "I am Apple Pye."   
Apple extended her arm, expecting Kurapica to take it. He did. "This is my friend, Gretel Hershey."  
Gretel bowed. "Hajimemashite," she said.  
Kurapica nodded.   
  
"Kimi wa?" Gretel asked.   
  
"Kurapica."  
  
"Sou ka na..." Apple said. "That's a nice name." There was a certain glint in her eyes. Sort of all knowing, powerful.   
  
"Ne, it's about time we should get out of this maze. Don't you think so, Kura-chan?" Gretel asked. Kurapica froze at the nickname given to him. He wasn't used to such. Kurapica just nodded. Apple nodded and led the way.  
  
The path Kurapica was led to was twisting, turning, and weird ...not to mention near pointless. Kurapica was starting to doubt the two girls.   
  
"You're so silent, Kura-chan," Apple said without looking back. She was also using the nickname Gretel gave him.   
"No, I was just thinking. That's all," Kurapica said, which was true in a way.   
"It's the first time I've seen someone like you in Nostrad Kingdom," Gretel said.  
"That's because... it's my first time to be here," which was true.  
"Sou ka na..." Apple said. Kurapica had big doubts about this girl.   
/ Gretel mentioned Nostrad, / Kurapica thought. / Isn't that... /  
  
Kurapica's trail of thought was disturbed by one of the girls saying, "Here we are!"  
  
True enough, they have reached the end of the maze. They were right in front of a large black crystal castle.  
  
~  
  
Leoryo found himself in a sticky situation. Literally sticky. He didn't notice that the weird white animal could fly, so he went on chasing it until he got himself stuck in some kind of gigantic flypaper.   
  
It wasn't until a girl with orange-red hair passed by that he got out of his sticky prison.  
  
"Hey Mister! What are you doing in the Honey Field?" She asked rather loudly because of the distance.   
  
"I got stuck! Can you help me out?" Leoryo answered back. "Wait there," the girl responded and went away for a short while. Leoryo wondered whet the girl would do to help him out. The girl then reappeared, this time she was dragging a big, weird contraption that had some sort of a claw.  
  
"Hey Mister! I'll use this machine to get you out! When the claw comes nearer, don't be scared, okay? It's going to grab you and get you out of there," she said. Pushing some buttons and pulling levers, the girl finally made the machine work.  
  
/ Finally, I'd be able to get out of this mess, / Leoryo thought happily. Seconds later, the claw was directly above him. Leoryo then had the sinking feeling in his gut that it might not be able to work. Fortunately for him, it did.  
  
~  
  
Leoryo brushed off the sticky remnants of what the girl called "honey". Though it didn't smell like honey, it was as sticky. Leoryo straightened up. The girl dropped him on the other side of the so-called "Honey Field". When he looked across, the girl and her contraption was gone.   
  
"Hen desu..." Leoryo said. "One moment she was there, the next she was gone. I didn't even get to thank her!"  
  
Shaking off the thought that the girl was some kind of ghost, Leoryo went off to go look for the white animal.  
  
~  
  
There was a low growl. It was short and sort of gross to hear.  
  
"Ne, Killua," Gon said. "I'm still hungry."  
"There should be food here, somewhere," Killua replied, a hand on his stomach. "I mean, this *is* a forest, ne?"  
  
"Maybe we could hunt some animal and cook it..." Killua suggested.  
"That's cruel," Gon said. "Let's just look for some berries, it looks like the season for them," he suggested, patting his growling stomach.  
  
Suddenly, Gon pointed a little east off the path. "Hey, it's a river!"  
  
Killua's eyes widened with glee. "Meaning, there will be fish! Fish means *FOOD*!"  
  
Gon and Killua slapped hands and raced off toward the riverbanks. Gon started fishing while Killua was urging Gon to fish faster.  
"Killua, you're scaring the fish away! You're too noisy!"  
"Too noisy?! You're just fishing in the wring place! I could do better!"  
  
They argued. They caught fish. They ate. They were still hungry.  
  
~  
  
Leoryo was walking very leisurely, whistling to himself, and not minding where he was going, relaxing, enjoying the beautiful scenes of this strange, exotic world. Of course, he knew he wasn't in Earth anymore, although it took him quite a while to realize that.   
  
Suddenly, a young man bumped him, causing them both to fall.   
  
Leoryo, who got to his senses faster, glared at the young man and started scolding him. "Watch where you're going you idiot! You almost knocked me over and I would have hit that rock and hit my head!!!" He screeched. Then he blinked, finally recognizing the young man.   
  
The young man was wearing an all-white tuxedo ensemble, including the shoes. But what made Leoryo want to laugh out really loud was the fact that this person was wearing Rabbit ears on his head, supported by a white headband. Not only that, but he recognized this "young man" as Killua's older brother, Illumi. He wondered what Killua would say if he found out. Leoryo thought of all the possibilities... And then he started laughing.  
  
Unfortunately for him, "Illumi" was already on his feet and had his "fight mode" operational. He grabbed Leoryo by his collar.   
"You are making me late." He said plainly. "The Queen has to hear about his," "Illumi" said, glaring at Leoryo, who he had lifted a few inches above the ground. "You will come to the Crystal Castle with me," his eyes glistened with mischief. "As a prisoner."  
  
Leoryo strained to push down his heart from his throat.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I need you comments, your reviews, your suggestions. No flames or I feed you to Pochi-chan.  
  
[4/7/02] 


	3. Madness!

Before the fic begins, let me just say... THANK YOU to: jett, Yukitsu, Aroe, sasori, Roaki, Aeris, bishounen luvah and Cassandra for reviewing!! Hey, bish luvah(can I call you that?) I totally agree!! Illu-chan is cute with bunny ears!! Roaki, about that tense changing thing, blame Rika-chan. She doesn't check the grammar thouroughly.. Gomen ne... We'll try to fix that...Yukitsu, I also have a pic of the cover!! He's so kawaii... I wrote that so that no one's gonna get confused. I mean, rumors are half lies and half truths anyway... Jett, I, too was waiting for the moment that HxH will have a section here in fanfiction.net. GEH! Babbled long enough... ^^;;  
  
On with the fic!  
  
~  
Disclaimer: HunterXHunter doesn't belong to me, they belong to the Yoshihiro Togashi and some other people. The title is not mine, too. It's from (one of) the HxH Vocal Album.  
  
My horribly corrupted plot bunny ran away and I had to get a new one. This one's a fluffy pink bunny named Pochi-chan. Be afraid. Be very, very afraid.  
  
Kurapica is MALE.  
  
Note: This takes place after Killua and Gon make the bet that whoever gets to have the least money in two weeks will have to do whatever the other wants him to do, and yes, they're still looking for Greed Island. The four are here, and a couple of Geneiryoudan members, too, if I could manage to get their characters right... AND, this is my FIRST, I repeat, MY FIRST HxH fanfic... so... well... you get the point...  
  
  
Hunters in Wonderland  
by Reia Shiioru[co-written with RikaZ]  
  
WARNINGS: This fic is a parody that might lead to AU-ness, OOC-ness and shounen ai to yaoi. I've added three new characters to this story, and they're MINE. You have been warned of the danger that lies ahead!! Oooh, but read it anyway!!  
  
Chapter 3: Madness!  
  
  
Kurapica found himself sitting in a very luxurious, comfortable and expensive red sofa. The two girls, Apple and Gretel, had escorted him in the castle and in this particular room, and told him to wait for them. He was amazed by the construction of this Crystal Castle. The material used was some sort of Black Crystal, which he concluded was also expensive. Even the carpets, the tapestries, almost everything on display here were expensive!  
  
Maybe the Queen, or whoever lived in this castle, liked to have expensive things... Which triggered something (again) in Kurapica's head: the "Boss", Nostrad's daughter.  
  
/It couldn't be, / Kurapica thought, shaking his head.   
...Or could it?   
  
Moments later, the two girls arrived, with several others dressed like them, and one dressed in light blue. The female dressed in light blue looked strangely familiar, somehow, though Kurapica wasn't sure. The girl in blue had a veil over her head. Apple, the pink haired girl, assisted the Lady in Blue in sitting down on the couch across Kurapica. Kurapica supposed that she was "the Queen".  
  
"So," the Lady in Blue started, "I heard that you were wandering near my castle, Stranger."   
  
"Yes," Kurapica said politely. "I was travelling by, and I wanted to get to know the land better. I had no knowledge that I was in your territory."  
  
"That's okay," said the Lady in Blue, as if they were friends of old. "My servants say that you're nice and harmless, anyway."  
  
Kurapica slightly glanced in the direction of his two escorts. They were smiling. At him.  
  
"They also say that you helped them in escaping from Pochi-chan," the Lady in Blue continued. "For that, I will award you. No, kindness and acceptance are too little. I will award you the title, Hero."  
  
Kurapica looked at the Lady in Blue. "But My Lady, I am not worthy of that Title--" But the Lady in Blue was not listening.  
  
"Also, I will give you a Mansion of your own in my kingdom, complete with furniture, maids and all that you would need for your stay." The Lady in Blue was smiling.   
  
"But your Highness, I do not need all those," Kurapica said. "Oh, nonsense!" the Lady replied. "You are a hero! Of course you need them!"  
  
"I am truly sorry, your Highness. All I need right now is for a place to stay for the night so that I may continue my journey--" Kurapica paused. The Lady in Blue had taken her veil off. Kurapica was gaping, his mouth not that wide open, luckily.  
  
"Queen... Neon..."  
  
The "cat" purred. His bright, little eyes watched two little children eat food, which did not belong to them.   
  
"Her... Majesty... will be pleased..."  
  
"I can't believe that the weird looking fish taste so *good*!" Killua exclaimed, licking his lips. Gon, teary eyed, stared at the bones of his fish. "Yeah, you got to eat three out of the four I caught..."  
  
"Gomen," Killua said, his hands together, his body bent in a bow. Straightening up, Killua said, "But I'm still hungry, though."  
"Me, too," Gon said, glaring at Killua.  
  
"Killua, look! Mushrooms!" Gon rushed over to a patch of trees nearby.  
  
"Gon, are you those are, well, edible?" Killua asked, walking over to Gon. "Yeah, these have no rings, so they aren't poisonous! They even smell delicious!" Gon picked up two healthy-looking mushrooms and handed one to Killua. "Here, have one."  
  
"Gon, are you *really* sure these wouldn't poison me?" Killua asked, eyeing the mushroom. "Okay," said Gon. "I'll eat it first, then if it kills me..."  
  
"Why don't we just eat it together?"  
  
Gon smiled, "Okay."  
  
With a nervous smile, Killua opened his mouth (so did Gon), placed the mushroom near and...  
  
They waited.  
  
"Hey, Gon," Killua said, in between his chewing. "You're right, this is edible." Gon smiled, "I told you!"  
  
But somehow, Killua can't stop the feeling that something bad was going to happen...  
  
Gon felt strange.   
So did Killua. "Uh, Gon, I don't think..."  
  
Before Killua finished, a cloud of pink, violet and green smoke enveloped them. It made both Gon and Killua choke. The cat smiled.  
  
  
When the smoke cleared, the cat could no longer see the children. The cat ginned from ear to ear. Stretching its legs, the cat prepared to jump off from where it was perched. It leapt and landed on the ground where the two children were. "I can still smell you," It said.  
  
The cat heard two tiny screams. The cat looked down. The cat grinned again. "Aww, you two look so cute together," it mused. The cat liked what it saw.  
The two children were holding each other in fear. Both were trembling.  
"Hey, it's not my fault! I'm still my size," the cat said.  
"Wh-who are you?" the child with spiky black hair asked. The cat smiled. "Good question," it said. "My name, however unimportant to your being restored to your normal size, is Cheshire Hyso-cat."  
The child with light, Very light, hair looked at Hyso-cat, sweatdropping. He whispered something to his companion. The boy with black, spiky hair sweatdropped, too.  
Hyso-cat frowned.  
  
Gon looked at the giant cat. Killua was right. No wonder the cat looked a little familiar. The eyes, the hair-color, the weird markings on its cheeks... The cat *did* look like Hysoka... Gon shuddered, struggling to smile at the giant cat named Hyso-cat.   
"M-my name is G-Gon. This is my f-friend, K-Killua," Gon stuttered, pointing first on his chest (referring to him) and next to Killua. Then, Gon felt something sharp close down on his pointing finger. When he turned around, he saw Killua biting his index finger. He did the first thing that came into his mind. Gon pushed Killua's face away from his finger using his free hand-- no, palm. Killua then tackled Gon, saying/screaming/yelling, "It's not polite to point at people!"  
  
The giant cat named Hyso-cat the Cheshire watched as the two little (very literal) children fought-- no, had a little "skirmish" over plain things. Hyso-cat purred, continuing to watch the miniature children fight-- ...whatever.  
  
"Dame da!!"  
  
Leoryo tugged at the very harsh hand/arm/body part dragging him by the collar. "I have feet, and I can walk! Stop dragging me like I'm a rag-doll!" He demanded. "Hanase!!" Illumi stopped dragging him and turned around. He still had the cold stare in his eyes, which made Leoryo wish he hadn't said anything.   
"All right, then," Illumi said. "You can walk. On your *own* feet." Leoryo sighed. Too bad for him, he didn't see Illumi's lips twitch into a smirk. "But I get to tie you on a leash!"  
Leoryo face-vaulted. He didn't quite expect that. "Uso da!"  
"Uso ja nai."  
  
Poor Leoryo...  
  
"Uso da!!!"  
  
Killua gaped at the giant cat in front of him. "Isn't there a way to turn us back into our own size?!" He asked, rather wildly at that. Gon was staring at the cat, dumbfounded.   
"Hmm... let me think..." Hyso-cat drawled. "Yes. You must look for a similar mushroom, and I'm not telling you more than this. I'll let the Colonel tell you more." Hyso-cat grinned.  
"What? Can't you tell us all the information we need *now* Hysoka?!" Killua asked angrily.  
"It's not 'Hysoka', it's *Hyso-cat*, little boy," Hyso-cat grinned coldly. "He's a different person, mind you. And I will not tell you where to get the mushroom. Only the colonel knows."  
Gon pouted. "Where can we find the Colonel?" he asked. "Good question, kid," Hyso-cat replied. "I don't know. There is a rumor that he's near the lake."  
"Where's the lake, then?  
"Around three to four kilometers from here, towards the east," Hyso-cat replied, grinning. "Of course, it would be a little further, considering your size."  
  
"Can you take us there?"  
"Let me think about that..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Oh, all right. In one condition."  
  
"Anything!"  
  
Hyso-cat grinned. "You guys have to act like chickens, first."  
  
"What?!" Killua screeched.  
  
"Killua, it's the only way! We wouldn't be able to get there on time!"  
  
"We have all the time!!"  
  
"Yeah, but the faster we get to the Colonel, the faster we'd grow back to our original size *and* get back to the auctions!"  
  
"Oh, all right," Killua said, reluctantly.   
  
  
Hyso-cat had a wonderful time watching the two boys act like chickens.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I need you comments, your reviews, your suggestions. No flames or I feed you to Pochi-chan.  
  
A/N: I finally know what would happen to a person if he/she listens to Inori over and over and over again!!! No, that person will not turn into a zombie, singing an off-tune Inori! You'd hear Inori even if you're taking a bath, watching a movie, when the whole room is silent-- best thing(or maybe not) is that you get to be addicted to Kura-sama so much, you'd want to hear more!!! *starts listening to Inori again* --Reia  
  
I like chickens --Rika  
  
[4/8/02] 


	4. Kirai

Gomen, this is late!  
  
~  
  
Cielo-chan!! Glad to see you here! Thanks to those who reviewed: Cielo-chan, Lei-chan(a.k.a. Mikan's distrubed Ghost-- you made it!!), Yukitsu, Aeris and bishlov! Thanks for correcting me, bishlov! I dun' mind at all! And yes, Leiran, I am also in the 'cool-phase' because of that MoreDoor episode! Oh yeah, Cielo-chan, this is original version and not the one I posted!! Enjoy!  
  
~  
Disclaimer: HunterXHunter doesn't belong to me, they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and some other people. The title is not mine, too. It's from (one of) the HxH Vocal Album.  
  
My horribly corrupted plot bunny ran away and I had to get a new one. This one's a fluffy pink bunny named Pochi-chan. Be afraid. Be very, very afraid.  
  
Kurapica is MALE.  
  
Note: This takes place after Killua and Gon make the bet that whoever gets to have the least money in two weeks will have to do whatever the other wants him to do, and yes, they're still looking for Greed Island. The four are here, and a couple of Geneiryoudan members, too, if I could manage to get their characters right... AND, this is my FIRST, I repeat, MY FIRST HxH fanfic... so... well... you get the point...  
  
  
Hunters in Wonderland  
by Reia Shiioru[co-written with RikaZ]  
  
WARNINGS: This fic is a parody that might lead to AU-ness, OOC-ness and shounen ai to yaoi. I've added three new characters to this story, and they're MINE. This was a product of too much Coca-cola. It really *does* have adverse effects on the mind when taken five 1.5L straight... Read it anyway!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Kirai  
  
When Hyso-cat finally dropped them off near the lake, he vanished.   
"No wonder he vanished," Gon said. "He's a Cheshire cat!"  
"And so?" Killua said, not getting Gon's point.   
  
"From the story, Alice in Wonderland," Gon said.  
  
"So you mean to say that we're in some other world, like that Alice?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"This is a strange, strange world..."  
  
Leoryo tugged at the leash's collar.  
  
"And you're a strange, strange creature," Illumi said. "Now, get on your feet." Illumi started pulling on the leash.   
"Gakk--!!! You put on the collar too tight!"  
  
"I don't care," came the answer.  
  
"No wonder Killua's so afraid of you!"  
  
"Killua?"  
  
"Killua," Gon said again. "I won the bet, remember?"  
  
Killua didn't respond. Gon nudged him. "Oi, Killua. Are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah..." came the response. It was already night time.  
  
"I won--"  
  
"I heard."  
  
"Then why--"  
  
"I was thinking of something. I mean, we saw Hysoka here, so that would mean that we're not the only ones transported to this world..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Gon looked away and set his eyes on the lake. There was silence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Gon jumped. "You surprised me!"  
  
"You were too silent," Killua said, shrugging. He crawled toward Gon and sat beside him. "What did you want to say?"  
  
Gon smiled. His cheeks were stained pink. Gon thanked the gods that it was night time and Killua wouldn't notice.   
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Killua stared at Gon-- or at least, what he could make out of him in the dark, cloudy night. "What?"  
  
"I said--"  
  
"I know what you said, but why? I mean it's already dark--"  
  
"Just close your eyes! You're probably going to use Gyo when I--"  
  
"OK, OK! I'm closing them... sheesh..."  
  
Silence again. The breeze passed by, rustling the leaves of the tree they were under.  
  
"Gon, what are you planning to do?"  
  
A finger was placed on Killua's mouth. "Shhh..."  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
Killua felt something coming closer.   
  
"Don't you dare use nen, Killua."  
  
Killua frowned. Something was breathing down his neck. Or someone.  
  
The next thing Killua felt was soft, warm lips pressing down on his...  
  
He shifted his position.  
  
Kurapica couldn't get some sleep. Something didn't feel right. He never did get to turn down the Queen's offer. Especially when the Queen turned out to be his employer's daughter. Which also made his situation more... difficult to understand. He got up from his bed and walked out of the room. He was thankful for the three girls who had helped him find a good place to stay for the meantime. Still, they were acting quite strangely.   
  
/"That's one, but where are the three others?"/  
  
/"We've got to find them!"/  
  
/"But the Queen--"/  
  
/"The Queen doesn't have to know, Petit!"/  
  
/"Kurapica is here, safe and unharmed. Yet."/  
  
/"We're going to be in big trouble!"/  
  
/"AH! I remember meeting one of them in the Honey Field!"/  
  
/"Why didn't you say that before?!"/  
  
/"I forgot! I'm sorry!"/  
  
He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it. He just prayed that they did not use Nen to find out if he did. What do these females have in mind? Where did he fit in all these? And who are the 'three others'? Who was 'the one in the Honey Field'?  
  
A thought struck him. It was just a millisecond, but he suddenly knew. Three people... From almost half a year ago...  
  
"Gon..."  
  
No response.  
  
"Gon," this time, more firmly. Still, no response. "Gon, I don't hate you. Come down. Please?" Killua pleaded. "I didn't mean to push you in the water-- you surprised me!"  
  
Still, silence answered him. Nothing from Gon.  
  
"Gon, don't be such a child!" Killua yelled. "I don't hate you for what you did, okay."  
  
A sob. Killua distinctly heard a sob. "You hate me..." Gon said, barely audible. "You knew I might have drowned, considering our size right now," he continued, sobbing. "That's why you pushed--"  
  
"For the last time, Gon! I don't hate you and I didn't push you in the water because of that!!"  
  
"..."  
  
The sky started to change color. The sun was rising.  
  
Leoryo and the strange white "Rabbit" who he thought was Killua's older brother did not stop walking through the night until the first rays of the sun reflected on the shiny walls of the Crystal Castle. The nights walk proved fulfilling. They have arrived at their destination.  
  
"Whoa, what kind of castle *is* that?" Leoryo asked Illumi, observing the Castle's black walls. He adjusted the collar of the leash, it was getting a little too itchy.  
  
Illumi looked at him, his cold stare piercing through Leoryo's skin. "You are not in a position to ask," Illumi said, his voice matching his stare. Leoryo shuddered. He now understood fully why Killua was afraid of his older brother.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I need you comments, your reviews, your suggestions. No flames or I feed you to Pochi-chan.  
  
  
More appearences of the Ryodan and Illumi!! Soon!! PLUS! More Gon and Killua!!!!  
  
[4/8/02] 


	5. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

People might be wondering why there aren't any breaks in between POV shifts. Well, 'member the part in Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me where there were a bunch of people seeing the d**k shaped rocketship and they keep on switching from one scene to another with the first few words are connected? It's supposed to be like that...   
  
So sorry for the delay, though. I was preparing for school and the College Entrance Exams-- oh my hectic world...  
  
Disclaimer: HunterXHunter doesn't belong to me, they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and some other people. The title is not mine, too. It's from (one of) the HxH Vocal Album.  
  
My horribly corrupted plot bunny ran away and I had to get a new one. This one's a fluffy pink bunny named Pochi-chan. Be afraid. Be very, very afraid.  
  
Kurapica is MALE.  
  
Note: This takes place after Killua and Gon make the bet that whoever gets to have the least money in two weeks will have to do whatever the other wants him to do, and yes, they're still looking for Greed Island. The four are here, and a couple of Geneiryoudan members, too, if I could manage to get their characters right... AND, this is my FIRST, I repeat, MY FIRST HxH fanfic... so... well... you get the point...  
  
Rika's note: Forgive me if this fic is getting too confusing. That's my fault, not Reia-chan's. Honto ni gomen nasai!  
  
  
Hunters in Wonderland  
by Reia Shiioru [co-written with RikaZ]  
  
WARNINGS: This fic is a parody that might lead to AU-ness, OOC-ness and shounen ai to yaoi. I've added three new characters to this story, and they're MINE.   
  
Chapter 5: Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star...  
  
A soft breeze entered the room, shifting the light, silky curtains, letting in the warm rays of the sun.  
  
Kurapica opened an eye. It was morning already. He got to sleep? Funny, he never remembered how...  
  
Kurapica stretched his arms, then his legs- and found out that he'd been sleeping on the floor, his back to his bed. / No wonder my neck hurts... / he thought, rubbing his neck. Slowly, he stood up, a hand on the edge of the bed for support.  
  
What he did remember from the night before was that he overheard a conversation between his three escorts. Speaking of which, when he finally stood up, the door to his room opened with a loud creak.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll get this door fixed," said the one who entered. She was one of the three escorts, one he did not know yet. She had bright orange-red hair, which matched her bright red dress. She had towels in her hand. She smiled.  
  
"It's time for your bath."  
  
"What?" Killua said, groggily. He just woke up.  
  
"I said it's time that you took a bath. You've been sleeping the whole morning," Gon said. Killua noticed that there was nothing unusual in the way he spoke, especially after what happened. "Not only that," Gon continued, "you've missed breakfast." Gon was making a little fire from a pile of twigs they have gathered the night before. He was going to boil water in a small, empty acorn shell that was already hanging over the pile of now burning twigs.  
  
Killua stood up. "Gon, I-"  
"It's all right, Killua," Gon said without facing him. "I thought it over. It was my fault..."  
  
"It wasn't all your fault."  
  
Gon turned around. "Well, what's done is done," he said. "Now take a bath, I can smell you from here already!"  
A handful of mud hit Gon on the face. Killua was standing on the edge of the bank, his cat ears twitching happily, his hands full of mud.  
  
"You're too noisy!"  
  
Illumi was now busy wrapping three gags around Leoryo's mouth. He had successfully dragged him down the Castle dungeons. He had also called for the Queen's Special Handmaidens, but they weren't there so he just got the Regular Handmaiden.   
  
He was starting to get a headache. He ordered the Handmaiden to tie up Leoryo instead of him. He went directly up to the Royal Throne Room. He was *LATE*  
  
"You're late," the Queen said. She was petting a strangely colored cat with weird cheek markings. Illumi wondered why the cat was grinning at him.   
  
"I am sorry, your highness," Illumi said, bowing. Now he wondered how a cat could grin at all...  
  
"That's okay, I wasn't expecting anything else today, anyway," the Queen said. "Did you find the Jam?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty," still bowing.  
  
"I really like your ears, they're white, like your clothes," the Queen noted.  
  
"Thank you, your majesty." Honestly, he had to put up to the Queen's silly antics before they got to the real point of the conversation.  
  
"Is the Hatter still at large?"  
  
That, he wasn't expecting. "I have not yet received any news of them, your highness," Illumi lied. He had run into the Mad Hatter the day before.  
  
"Ah..."   
The cat purred.  
  
"Your majesty, I have brought a strange creature from a foreign land. He is currently down in the dungeons."  
  
"Anything else?" The Queen sounded bored.  
  
"I found two little children playing by the river yesterday," the cat said. Illumi straightened up.   
  
"A talking cat?"  
  
Kurapica looked at the pink-haired Handmaiden. "There's no such thing," he said.  
  
"Oh, but there is! The queen had one on her lap this morning," Apple said.  
  
Kurapica was sitting in front of a rather large table filled with scrumptious food. He knew that the Handmaidens knew that he couldn't finish everything in just one sitting, but he never dared to ask why so much food. "And this cat had weird markings on its cheek. One looked like a star, too," Apple continued as she poured cold, red liquid in Kurapica's goblet. "That's wine, if you're asking," she said.  
Kurapica wondered how he would finish all this food.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I need you comments, your reviews, your suggestions. No flames or I feed you to Pochi-chan.  
  
A/N: Pretty short... I liked the longer ones, better... Not much on Killua and Gon here, too. *pout*  
  
[4/18/02] 


	6. Curiouser and curiouser

Disclaimer: HunterXHunter doesn't belong to me, they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and some other people. The title is not mine, too. It's from (one of) the HxH Vocal Album.  
  
My horribly corrupted plot bunny ran away and I had to get a new one. This one's a fluffy pink bunny named Pochi-chan. Be afraid. Be very, very afraid.  
  
Kurapica is MALE.  
  
Note: This takes place after Killua and Gon make the bet that whoever gets to have the least money in two weeks will have to do whatever the other wants him to do, and yes, they're still looking for Greed Island. The four are here, and a couple of Geneiryoudan members, too, if I could manage to get their characters right... AND, this is my FIRST, I repeat, MY FIRST HxH fanfic... so... well... you get the point...  
  
Hunters in Wonderland  
by Reia Shiioru [co-written with RikaZ]  
  
WARNINGS: This fic is a parody that might lead to AU-ness, OOC-ness and shounen ai to yaoi. I've added three new characters to this story, and they're MINE.   
  
Chapter 6: Curiouser and Curiouser...  
  
"Shouldn't we start looking for the Colonel?" Gon asked. "Hyso-cat said that he'd be near here."  
"Sure," Killua replied. "At least we'd get back to our normal size when we do."  
Killua jumped off the tree branch he was sitting on. Gon flashed a small smile at his friend.   
  
"Where should we start?" Gon asked.  
  
"The cat told us that that Coloner person was near here, so we should start a perimeter search," Killua replied.  
"Perimeter search? What's that?" Gon asked, clueless.   
"A perimeter search, Gon," Killua started to explain. "Is when you look for something around the place you're looking for it," someone finished for him.  
  
They both started to look for where the voice came from. Killua's eyes had narrowed.  
  
"Dare da?"  
  
  
  
"It's me, Apple," the pink haired Handmaiden entered Kurapica's room. "You wanted to see me, sir?"  
  
Kurapica's room was clean and neat. Not because of the fact that he was always clean and neat, but all his things were now packed in one bag.  
  
"Yes, I called you to tell the Queen that I am leaving," Kurapica said calmly, slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh," Apple said. She didn't look surprised. The more reason why Kurapica doubted this girl. She seemed to know something he didn't.  
  
Apple reached in her pocket. "Take this with you, then," she said, handing Kurapica a small key dangling from a thin, leather string.   
  
"What's this?" Kurapica asked, examining the key.  
  
"The key to this house. When you've reached the end of your journey, you might find your way back here," she said. She bowed and left. Kurapica stood there, the key in his hand.   
  
"Curiouser and curiouser..."  
  
  
  
Illumi paced back and forth the room. He was interrogating the prisoner for the Queen.  
  
"Will you let me out now?" Leorio whined. He'd had too much of this. "No," came his reply. "If what you say is true, we have to keep you in custody. We cannot let anyone else know that you are from another world now, do we?"  
  
Leorio groaned. If this goes on, the only way he'd be able to get out of this place was to escape. Which gave him the idea. Leorio looked around for anything he could use to knock the black-haired white-wearing bunny-eared Zoldick and escape. The window around eight feet high was accessible by stepping up the table. There were a bunch of broken pieces of wood, but Leorio didn't know how hard he was supposed to hit the Zoldick to render him unconscious...  
  
Leorio turned to face Illumi again-- just to see that Lady Luck was on his side. The bunny-eared Zoldick was gone! Now was his chance to escape! He dashed for thetable, climbed on top of it and jumped out the window. He landed on a patch of green, healthy grass and sprinted off into a maze of trees and wild shrubbery. At the end of one very long and straight road, very much lined with trees and wild shrubbery, Leorio spotted a small group of gardeners with buckets of red paint beside them. They were arguing.  
  
"You're too slow! Her Majesty will be inspecting the garden in a short while!" yelled one to the other three.  
"You're too noisy, that's why we're working slow!" another snapped.  
"Both of you, be quiet or we'll never get any work done!" the other commentend.  
The other gardener just shrugged, picked up a bucket of paint and a paintbrush and started dabbing the paintbrush in the bucket. He then started brushing lightly against one of the white buds on a shrub.   
  
Leorio thought they were too stupid to think they can make white roses red by just painting them. But then, he approached them to ask directions. "Excuse me, can you tell me how to get out of this maze?" he asked.  
  
"Why of course," said the first.  
"What are you saying, he was talking to me!" said the second.  
"No, no, no. You're both mistaken. He was talking to me!" said the third.  
The three started arguing again. The fourth sighed and pointed to his left.  
  
"Thank you," Leorio said, sweatdropping.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I need you comments, your reviews, your suggestions. No flames or I feed you to Pochi-chan.  
  
A/N: Uhm, blame the College Entrance Exams for taking too long to work on this. Ateneo almost killed me with their math exam.  
  
[10/14/02] 


End file.
